Miscommunication
by Funnybear13
Summary: When Sakura needs help to talk to a guy she likes, she automatically goes to Sasuke. Sasuke thinks this could only go bad...and boy is he right! Warning: Yaoi, if you don't like it, don't read it, simple enough, right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Miscommunication**_

_**Chapter One**_

Watching Sakura's reaction was like watching a movie when it got to a climax. Her mouth slowly opened in awe and her vibrant green eyes widened.

Obviously she saw someone she liked.

I tried to look where she was looking. Inconspicuously, of course. If she found out I was checking out "her man" I would be killed on the spot. But, it's not like she could kill me.

But I didn't know who "her man" was anyway, so it didn't matter.

Or did it?

I raised one of my eyebrows in interest as I looked at the group she was looking at. My brother was in the group, but Sakura knew better than to fall for him...I hope.

Well...then who the hell did she like?

There was Deidara, but he looked like a girl.

There was Kisame, but he was a freak of nature.

There was Tobi, but he always found a way to hide his face, either standing behind a tall person or using an object to shield his face.

There was Hidan, but seriously, he had gray hair like our History teacher, Kakashi-I mean, Mr. Hatake. My bad, my bad.

Honestly, I was stumped.

Who did she like?

Maybe she had worse taste than I thought.

There was only one way to figure this out.

"Who are you looking at?" I asked.

"None of your business, Sasuke," Sakura replied, but in my ears, it sounded like the I-don't-care-if-you're-gay-you're-never-going-to-find-out-who-I-like tone of voice.

Ouch. Well, that didn't work.

"Come on, you can tell me. You know I don't like any of them."

"What did you bring for lunch?"

Oh wow. Nice save, Sakura.

"Same as usual...you know, my brother brings the same lunch as well."

"Just give it up."

I smirked. "Like hell I will."

She glared at me. "Sarcasm is not the answer."

"Well, neither are secrets."

She looked away.

Aha! Victory! Score: Sasuke-1, Sakura-ZERO!

"Listen, I'm not going to tell you-"

"Why not?" I interrupted, fascinated.

"Because-like I said before-it's none of your business."

"If it involves one of Itachi's friends, then it is my business."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Please, you have no business."

"Says who? You?"

"Yes, says me."

I rolled my eyes and imitated her. "Please, you have no business."

"Smartass."

I smirked. "That's what they call me."

She looked away and took a bite of her PB & J sandwich.

"Just tell me...resistance is futile."

"No." She bluntly responded.

"Fine, whatever," I said with a flip of the wrist, "I don't care."

"Like hell you do."

"Well...you're the one who can't talk to guys. OOH! BURN!"

Some people turned to look at me, including my brother and his friends.

"God, shut up, you moron!" Sakura said, blushing with embarrassment.

Oh...so the person she liked apparently looked over. So that narrows it down to...just about everyone in Itachi's group.

Wow...that was almost worse than Sakura's save...I mean, come on, really...what did you bring for lunch?

I looked up. Then it hit me like a calf having a baby.

"Do you need help?" I asked Sakura.

Oh God, that came out wrong.

She eyed me suspiciously. "What the...hell do you mean?

"Do you need help?"

It almost sounded worse the second time.

"With what?"

"Well...talking to...the guy you like, it is a guy right?"

"Well, no duh, I'm as straight as a pole," Sakura said, matter-of-factly.

"You know, there are some curvy poles in the world."

Sakura stared at me with irritation.

"Just kidding..." I said with a weak smile.

"But..." Sakura said, her face turning kinder, "it's a nice offer."

"Are you accepting?" I asked, surprised.

"Let me think about it...I'll tell you before the end of the day."

"Works for me."

"Well...see you then."

"Yeah..." I picked up my lunch and backpack and headed for my next class.

The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly. Maybe it was because I was pumped to figure out who Sakura likes. But...I didn't see why I cared. Maybe it was because it HAD to be someone in my brother's group. I guess I just wanted to see who she chose out of those freakazoids.

The final bell rang and I sprinted off to Sakura's locker as quick as possible.

I saw her standing there-pink hair and all-waiting for me. "And the final verdict is?" I asked when I finally reached her.

"..." She was quiet for a moment.

"God, Sakura, we don't need suspense," I said, annoyed.

She smiled. "You're right, I need help."

I started laughing.

Sakura smacked me. "Get yourself together."

I got my cell phone out of my pocket and started to call Itachi. "I'm going to call Itachi and tell him I'm going to your house."

"No, don't!!"

"Oh, I got-Hey bro...yeah...I'm going to Naruto's house to help him study...yes, again...so I'll see you at home later. Okay...bye..."

Sakura sighed. "Thanks, that was a good cover-up."

I raised an eyebrow. "You complimenting me? You must be expecting a lot out of me."

She smiled weakly. "I'll explain once we get to my house."

"Well...what are we waiting for?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Sakura always walked home. Her house was only a couple blocks from the school. Even though I've been there a million times, I let Sakura lead me there.

Opening the door, Sakura yelled, "Mom, Dad! I'm home!"

"Oh, is anyone with you?" I heard Sakura's mother ask.

"Just Sasuke."

We both headed up to her room.

"So...tell me. Who is it?" I asked as we both finally reached her room.

"...um...just a minute," Sakura said as she turned on her computer. She automatically double-clicked on messenger and logged in.

I coughed to break the silence.

She turned to smirk at me.

"What are you looking at me for? Is he on?" I asked.

She turned her head to the computer screen and gasped. "He is on!"

I pushed her off the chair and sat down. "I can talk for you until you're comfortable...which one?"

Sakura pointed at the third name:

Uchiha101

No way.

There was no way this could be true.

"Pinch me." I ordered her.

She did...and I felt it.

Crap.

I turned to look at her. "You want me to flirt with my freakin' brother?!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

I sighed and looked at Sakura's user name:

Strawberry-Hair

"You've got to be kidding me...strawberry hair? That's like strawberry shortcake on crack," I said.

Sakura laughed. "I couldn't think of anything better."

"Well...let me try. I think I know what might stand out for Itachi."

She smirked. "Of course you would."

After a moment of thinking, it came to me.

You-want-it

"Sasuke! That's way too suggestive!" Sakura said in panic.

I rolled my eyes. "We'll change it to someone else once Itachi starts talking to you."

We waited for a while, both of us blankly staring at the computer screen.

A window suddenly popped up.

"There's my bro," I said, unenthusiastically.

Uchiha101: hey sakura, looks like you changed your name

Well...no duh, I wanted to respond back, but with Sakura right behind me, I knew I shouldn't.

You-want-it: yeah, i did. you like it?

Uchiha101: sounds a little too feisty for you

You-want-it: wanna bet?

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. "You're making me sound like a whore!"

"It's not that bad. My brother doesn't have that sick of a mind," I reassured her.

Uchiha101: u betcha baby!

I stared at the screen in disbelief.

It was different talking to Itachi when you're really suppose to be a girl.

Uchiha-101: tk

"tk?" Sakura asked.

"Totally kidding, learn your internet language," I said with a smirk.

She just rolled her eyes.

You-want-it: ...you scared me there for a second

Uchiha101: did i? sorry, but a man has to have a wild side

You-want-it: of course they do, thats how babies are made :)

"Oh my God, Sasuke, stop it!!"

"This is like torture for you, isn't it?"

Uchiha101: lol, i never thought you would be the one to have a corrupted mind

You-want-it: oh, i can when i want 2

Uchiha101: ;) and it just so happens to be around me

Sakura gasped. "Did he just flirt with me?" She asked.

"Yep." Even though it was technically me...but that's just nasty.

You-want-it: i guess you're special 3

Uchiha101: my mommy says i'm special

You-want-it: i'm not your mommy!

Uchiha101: or are you?

You-want-it: depends...who's your daddy?

I looked back at Sakura. She was very tense. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"If Itachi ever asks me out...I won't be able to pull this off..."

"Yeah, you will...I'll help."

"No, it won't work...this is all useless...he's falling for you, Sasuke, not me!"

I got off of the chair. "You wanna type?"

"It's alright...maybe next time. I think it'll just make me look bipolar."

I laughed. "Yeah, probably."

"Can we at least change my name, though...?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, sure, what to?"

"Um..." She bit her lip. "I suck at names."

"Okay."

"Wait!"

"Too late."

Uchiha101: -shifty eyes- i think he's a little old for u

i-suck-at-names: dang it...

Uchiha101: lol, maybe try his son... ;)

i-suck-at-names: which one?

Uchiha101: which one do you like better?

I looked at Sakura. "This is your choice."

"That's not fair..."

I smirked.

i-suck-at-names: that's not fair...

Uchiha101: true, one of them is gay

I gritted my teeth. He would say that. "You take over," I ordered Sakura.

"But-"

"Hey, you're the one that wants to talk to him."

Sakura sighed. "Fine, but if I don't know what to say, you help. Deal?"

"Deal."

i-suck-at-names: don't talk about Sasuke that way

I wanted to smack my forehead. There was one out of three strikes.

Uchiha101: sorry, but its true

i-suck-at-names: even if it is true, just leave Sasuke alone

Two strikes.

Uchiha101: what are you, his bodyguard?

i-suck-at-names: -rolls eyes-

Three strikes.

"Let me take over," I said.

"Why?"

"Otherwise you're going to get killed at school on Monday."

Uchiha101: -rolls eyes-

i-suck-at-names: ;) i must be so kewl if your copying me

Uchiha101: u wish

i-suck-at-names: -shrugs- i guess i do

Uchiha101: r u bipolar or something?

Sakura laughed. "Told you so."

i-suck-at-names: -shifty eyes- mayyyyyyybbbbeeeeeee...

Uchiha101: go be friends with Juugo then

Sakura laughed again.

Juugo was...to put nicely, the school's biggest freak. He had random violent outbursts that only I could control.

i-suck-at-names: yeah, maybe i could be a juugo whisperer with Sasuke

Uchiha101: lol, don't make him attack me

i-suck-at-names: i promise i won't :)

Uchiha101: good (btw i like your new username)

i-suck-at-names: it tells nothing but the truth

Uchiha101: lol

"Hey Sasuke..."

"Yeah?"

"How can you flirt with your brother so easily?"

I froze for a minute. Holy crap, I forgot I was even talking to my brother.

I was falling for my brother.

And he was falling for me.

He just didn't know it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

I tried to say goodbye to Itachi, but ended up getting into more and more conversations. It was like he didn't want me to leave.

Funny, since I had to go home, where he actually was.

But, now that I thought about it, I didn't know if I wanted to go home or not.

Just thinking about seeing Itachi in person made me want to sprint home.

No, I had to keep reminding myself that Itachi didn't know it was me he was talking to.

He was talking to Sakura, for all he knew.

i-suck-at-names: i really gotta go, otherwise my parents are gonna have my head .

Uchiha101: lol, yeah, supper's soon so i gotta get off too...funny Sasuke's not home yet

i-suck-at-names: where is he?

Uchiha101: at Naruto's helping him study

Oh good, he totally believed my cover-up.

"Have you said goodbye to him yet?" Sakura asked.

She finally got so sick of the flirty conversation that she ended up laying on her bed and doing homework.

"Almost."

i-suck-at-names: o.O you think they're "getting it on"?

Uchiha101: i don't think naruto's gay

i-suck-at-names: ...oh yeah, probably not...but anyways i g2g

Uchiha101: me 2. cya monday?

Hell, Itachi, you'll see me tonight if you're gonna miss me so much.

i-suck-at-names: yeah, i'll see u then. 3 U!

I logged off.

"Okay, I'm off and I gotta go," I announced.

"I'll maybe see you tomorrow if I can convince my mom."

We said our goodbyes and I sprinted home as quick as I could. Partly, because of Itachi. Partly, because my frickin' stomach wouldn't shut the hell up!

I looked at my watch. Wow, it took me less than five minutes to reach my front yard. Usually it took me fifteen. I guess that's what happened when your brother becomes motivation.

Walking through the front door, I looked around. I didn't see Itachi anywhere. He must be upstairs in his dreams...

"Sasuke, is that you? What took you so long?"

I sighed. Of course my mom would be the first to greet me. It's like she as OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder)...but it would only activate when I was around.

"It's alright, Mother, Naruto just took a little longer to understand math than I expected."

My conscience screamed in protest. Yeah, I know I probably should have told her that I was actually at Sakura's house instead, but I wasn't sure if Itachi was listening in. Plus, I would have to explain why I was at Sakura's house in the first place. Yeah, I could just see myself telling Mom this: "You see I was at Sakura's house to help her talk to a guy which happened to be Itachi and I sort of got carried away..."

Yeah, that would definitely work...

Especially since my parents didn't even know I was gay.

I tried to tell them, but they would just laugh and think it's a joke.

Maybe if I just flat out told them...

"I love my brother."

Oh shit! I didn't mean for that to come out. Itachi, please don't be listening!

My mother only smiled at me.

Oh, of course she would think of it in a "brotherly love" way.

"Is supper ready?" I asked, trying to keep my mind away from Itachi for the moment.

"Almost. Could you tell Itachi to come down?" Mother replied.

"Sure."

I would be delighted to.

I ran up to his room and knocked on his door. "Itachi, supper's almost ready, come downstairs."

Oh my God, I sounded like my mom.

I ran down the stairs before I ended up face-to-face with Itachi.

First, supper, then Itachi.

I just couldn't dare talk to him on an empty stomach. It would be too distracting.

I nonchalantly walked into the dining room and sat in my "assigned" seat. In our family, whenever we sit in the dining room, we automatically go to our designated spots. I was on the left side of the table with Itachi, while my parents were on the right.

Well...at least I wasn't across from Itachi.

Crap, I probably just jinxed myself.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Sasuke!

I looked over to see that Itachi was just coming in.

Yosh! I didn't jinx myself.

He sat in the chair next to me.

Then, there was silence.

I bit my lip. I couldn't risk to say anything stupid. I might just jinx myself all over again.

"You two must be hungry. Here's your plates!"

For once in my life, I'm going to say this: thank God for Mom!

We both grabbed our plates and started digging in.

I kept glancing over at him.

Apparently, he noticed, because he was eyeing me suspiciously.

I swallowed. "What?" I asked.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Well...why were you looking at me?"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess I must be so cool if you're copying me."

I wanted to shoot myself.

That was the exact thing "Sakura" said to Itachi.

"You wish," Itachi responded, just like on messenger.

My phone rang. Oh thank God that everything is interrupting at the right moments.

I looked at the caller I.D. and smirked. Sakura.

"Hey Saku."

I saw Itachi stare at me.

I gave him a why-do-you-care-that-I'm-talking-to-Sakura glance.

"Sasuke? Is this a bad time? I'm not interrupting supper, am I?" Sakura asked.

"No, no, it's fine...what do you need?"

"Well, after you're done at work you can come over and help me talk to, you know...him."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Sounds good, I'll see you then."

"What's up?" asked Itachi.

Oh...he was SO interested in Sakura...or technically me.

"Sakura is coming to see me at work tomorrow for about an hour or so. She needs help on homework."

I love how easily I can lie.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"Kiba, really, button up your shirt," I said, as I gave a hot fudge sundae to the blonde haired lady waiting in line.

"No, it attracts the ladies..." Kiba said as he looked at the line.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah...just remember that ladies don't like hairy chests."

"How would you know?"

I turned and gave him a how-stupid-can-you-get look.

"Oh..." he responded.

Yes, that was the bonus pack of what came with my gayness, or anyone's gayness really-knowing what girls did and didn't like. That's why guys most of the time went to me when they needed help with girlfriends and crap like that. And that's why Sakura came to me when she decided that she liked Itachi.

I cringed. Why couldn't he just stay out of my mind for one day? It was bad enough to be "attracted" to him when I already lived with him, but thinking about him almost every half an hour was just ridiculous.

"I would like a banana split please," I recognized the voice right away.

"Want any strawberries for your hair with that?" I teased.

"Hmm...cute, but no thanks."

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You're inaccurate."

"What do you mean?"

"Bananas can't do splits, they don't have legs."

"You make really stupid comebacks, you know that, right?"

I turned and smirked at her. "Hey, I wouldn't be talking."

She smiled at me. "Still haven't changed...even after what happened."

"Well...it's not like you've changed either." I said as I put a banana at the bottom of the bowl.

"True..."

It was quiet the rest of the time I made the "inaccurate" banana split.

"Here you go," I said as I handed it to her.

I looked at the clock. 3:45. Fifteen minutes till I was done.

"You came at the end of my work shift for a reason?" I asked, trying to sound as if I didn't know what we had planned.

She looked at me for a moment, not understanding, but then I saw the idea light up in her face as she mouthed the word "oh". "Well," She said, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to help me with some homework, since I know you already helped Naruto and all..."

"Yeah...that should be fine. Let me call my parents."

She gave me a desperate look.

Oh right. I had to cover up somehow. Crap. Oh well, I'll probably think up something on the spot.

"Hey Mom...I-yeah...well, I was-yes Mom, I got my clothes put away, but anyways I was wondering-YES Mom...okay, well listen, I was wondering if I could-Mom, please, let me talk for a minute...okay...so you know how Kiba works with me right, he was wondering-Yes, Mom, he's the one with the dog-Yes, I'm sure he's got his rabies shot and everything...anyways-Yes Mom...just please...lis-Yes Mom...you know what? Just give the phone to Dad, okay?"

I sighed as I waited for Mom to give the phone to Dad. I gave Sakura a look saying my-mom-can't-possibly-anymore-annoying-on-the-phone.

"Hey, Dad? Yeah, can I go to Kiba's house after I'm done at work? Yeah, I'll probably have supper there...okay, thanks...bye."

I closed my phone and sighed.

Sakura laughed. "My, I never knew your mom was the nagging type."

"Only on the phone."

I looked at the clock once again. 4:00.

I started to take off my name tag and hat. "Do I have hat hair?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"Good...I knew I would, so I didn't gel my hair."

Sakura just laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, mildly confused.

"Just how much you care about your hair."

"Oh..." I looked back over at Kiba. "See you later..."

"Yeah..." Kiba said, looking at me with jealously.

I just smirked. It was nice not to have to work as long as he did.

Sakura and I both headed out of the mall. "Did you bring your car or what?" I asked. "It's a pretty long ways to walk back to your house."

"Yeah, don't worry, I know you don't like walking in those shoes."

I just rolled my eyes as I looked for her old red truck.

It stuck out like a sore thumb. Well, mainly because it totally clashed with Sakura's pink hair.

I got in and laid my head back on the seat. "So...what's our goal for this time?" I asked.

"Well...I know it might be a little much, but I just keep getting a bad feeling that Itachi's going to get a girlfriend before I-or really you-can make a move."

I turned my head to look at her. "Are you saying that you want me to get him to ask you-well, technically me-out?"

"Yeah...if I can get him to ask me-or technically you-then there'll be no problems in wondering if he's taken or not."

I smirked. "You know, I live with him...I'll be able to tell when he's "taken". He'll bring the girl home."

"Really? He's had a girlfriend before?" Sakura asked.

"No...but he's told me...you know, he needs my advice."

"Of course."

"So..." I said. "What do you want your username to be now?"

Sakura shrugged. "No clue."

"I guess I'll think of something."

"And it's not gonna be you want it."

I smirked. "I promise, that was just to get his attention. This time we can change it to anything, even if it doesn't get his attention."

"Anything?" Sakura asked. "Are you sure that's okay?"

"Why not?"

anything: so, I totally serious...but he thought I was kidding. :(

Uchiha101: why?

anything: idk...i think he thought i liked someone else...

Uchiha101: hmm...too bad...

anything: yeah, but what can you do?

Uchiha101: -shrugs- anything?

anything: o.0 oh my...

Uchiha101: lol, i didn't mean it that way

anything: sure you didn't

Uchiha101: -sighs- you got me ;)

anything: i'm a great inspector, aren't i?

Uchiha101: better than inspector clouseau

Sakura laughed. "Ironic much...I just watched Pink Panther last night."

"Hmm...that is ironic...do you think he's stalking you?" I asked with a smirk.

She only winked at me.

anything: lol, ironic, i just watched Pink Panther last night

Uchiha101: oh, i know...jk

anything: stalker... ;)

Uchiha101: -sighs- you got me again...

anything: aha! pink hair pwns all!

Uchiha101: lol, hey sakura?

I felt a lump in my throat. Somehow I had a feeling this would be it. He was going to ask me out. My knees felt weak, and my head was spinning.

anything: yeah?

Uchiha101: You...wanna...i don't know, go to a movie or something?

anything: sure, anything works for me

Uchiha101: of course it does...how about...tomorrow night, 7:00?

anything: yeah sure, cya then... 3

"Oh my God Sasuke!! I love you!" Sakura said, as she literally glomped me.

"No, you're suppose to love Itachi," I corrected her.

"Right, right. But thank you so much...I mean...I can't believe it! I'm gonna go out with Itachi!!"

Oh...wait a minute...Sakura was gonna go out with Itachi...not me.

Damn it all.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

I stretched as I laid on Sakura's bed.

Geez, I know looks matter, but how long could it take to get dressed?

Sakura moaned in complaint. "Sasuke! What color does Itachi like?"

"I already told you. Red, but I wouldn't wear it if I were you."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because...it doesn't go with your hair."

"Oh, like Itachi's really going to care about that."

"You never know..."

I heard Sakura sigh.

"Oh Sakura, don't be overwhelmed, it's only Itachi."

"Yeah, only Itachi to you! I've been waiting forever for this!"

I sighed. Even though she was with me through this all, she still had no clue about my feelings towards Itachi, but I wasn't going to reveal it to her. It would just ruin her night, even though half of myself agreed that's what I really wanted to do. I just couldn't, though, I wasn't that mean, she was my best friend after all.

Anyways, like she said before, she probably wouldn't be able to pull it off.

"Ta-da!" Sakura sang off-tune as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Ugh...why are you wearing red?"

She stuck out her tongue at me.

Oh wow. Sakura the wanna-be rebel.

I handed her cell phone to her. "Call me if you need any help, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," she replied as she rolled her eyes.

I only smirked. She didn't know how handy it would be. "Good luck," I wished as she left her room, waving goodbye to me.

I honestly felt like a parent watching their child go to college.

Only my best friend was going on a date with my brother, who I was totally in love with.

Man, my life sucks.

I went on Sakura's computer and logged on messenger as myself. Maybe I could talk to someone to pass the time...

Let's see...Naruto was on, Hinata was on, and Shino was on.

Geez...I didn't even have to think to know who to talk to.

duckbutt-head: hey

Ramen-lover2.0: hey...aren't you suppose to be at Sakura's house?

duckbutt-head: i am

Ramen-lover2.0: oh...well, where's sakura?

duckbutt-head: on a date

Ramen-lover2.0: with who?

I could feel Naruto's tension, He's had a crush on Sakura for...well, forever.

duckbutt-head: Itachi

Naruto didn't respond for a while. I didn't blame him any, he was probably having a heart attack from the shock.

Ramen-lover2.0: are you serious?

duckbutt-head: ...does it look like i'm kidding..?

Ramen-lover2.0: well...um, i can't see you

God, Naruto could be so stupid sometimes.

duckbutt-head: lol, it was sarcasm, don't worry about it

Ramen-lover2.0: Oh...well...-shudders- i just really don't see sakura with itachi

duckbutt-head: yeah, it's kinda awkward for me too

Ramen-lover2.0: i bet...you and Sakura are like twins separated at birth

duckbutt-head: oh yeah, i haven't heard that one before

Ramen-lover2.0: you haven't?

duckbutt-head: sarcasm, Naru, sarcasm

The conversation kept going for about thirty more minutes before Naruto had to get off to help his Godfather or something like that.

So I switched to Hinata. After all, she would be the one in less danger since she was a girl.

I looked at my phone. Hmmm...I thought Sakura might have called me at least once by now.

duckbutt-head: hey

shy-girl334125: oh...hi Sasuke

I smirked. I guess I would be shocked if I was Hinata. I barely ever talked to her.

shy-girl334125: um...is it true that Sakura's going out with Itachi?

No, no, no!! I wanted to respond, but I took a deep breath and kept reminding myself that this was for Sakura.

duckbutt-head: yeah, who told you?

Oops, that may have sounded a little harsh.

shy-girl334125: well...um...Naruto did but please don't get mad at him

duckbut-head: don't worry about it, i was the one who told Naruto

The rest of the conversation only lasted about ten minutes. By then, Shino was off, so I was alone.

I looked at my phone again. Sakura...I know you need help...call me, dammit!

A window popped up.

I looked at the computer screen.

Kisame must've just logged on.

i-am-blue1234: hey, it-jr. where's big man?

duckbutt-head: who you callin' big man when you're taller than him?

i-am-blue1234: -smirk- i guess you're right

duckbutt-head: i always am

i-am-blue1234: cocky, aren't we? where's itachi?

duckbutt-head: he's on a date, but i can take a message

i-am-blue1234: funny, who with?

duckbutt-head: i'm afraid that's confidential

Oh, I loved messing around with Kisame.

Ew, that sounded wrong.

i-am-blue1234: u know, i'm part of the CIA

duckbutt-head: lol, right...i'm suppose 2 believe that how...??

i-am-blue1234: you just gotta believe an then nothing's impossible

duckbutt-head: wow, very inspirational

i-am-blue1234: u think so?

duckbutt-head: sarcasm, kisame, sarcasm

i-am-blue1234: you get me every time

duckbutt-head: its cuz i'm awesome

i-am-blue1234: still cocky, eh?

duckbutt-head: u know it :P

Then my phone rang.

I picked it up right away. "Sakura?"

"Oh Sasuke," it sounded like she was sobbing, "come pick me up."

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, deeply concerned.

"I'll explain once you get there."

I hung up.

I had to hurry.

i-am-blue1234: don't stick your tongue out at me

duckbutt-head: i g2g

I logged off, grabbed the car keys and my license and ran to the car.

"I'm coming Sakura," I whispered, in hopes that she was okay.

Finally reaching the movie theater, I saw Sakura standing there. She jerked about every five seconds, from sobbing and crying, I guessed.

I stopped the engine and ran out of the car.

Sakura charged at me and hugged me as tightly as possible.

"I was wrong," she whispered.

"Wrong about what?" I asked.

"I never loved Itachi."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

She never loved Itachi?

I almost wanted to scream in joy and do a happy dance.

...or something like that, but it was impossible with Sakura's arms wrapped around me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Why'd we go through messenger and make me flirt with him?"

"I'm sorry, that must've been awful for you."

Not really.

"But," Sakura continued, "I thought I did like Itachi."

"I don't get where you're going."

Sakura sighed. "Itachi only reminded me of the one I actually love."

Then I felt my heart stop.

I knew who she loved, and it made my stomach drop.

"I love you," Sakura finally whispered.

"Sakura, you know that's-"

"No!" She screamed as she tightened her grip on me. "It's not crazy..."

"No, you don't want it to seem crazy," I corrected her.

"My heart belongs to you, not Itachi."

"Well, my heart belongs with Itachi, not you," I blurted out.

Well, she had to learn that sooner or later.

She let go of me. "You-what? You...love Itachi? That's not right-"

"No, society may call it wrong, but falling in love with Itachi was one of the best things that happened to me."

"Sasuke..." She whispered as tears started to fall from her eyes, "it was because of me that you fell in love with him, wasn't it?"

"Well...partly," I said. I couldn't put full blame on her. It was partly what I said and how Itachi responded back.

Sakura laughed, shakily. "It's just my luck to fall in love with you..."

I wouldn't lie. I felt bad for Sakura. "If I was straight, I would be the perfect choice," I reassured her.

Sakura put her arms around me...again.

"Um, Sakura...? What are you-"

She interrupted me with her lips crashing down on mine.

I tried to push her away. I really, really, really did try, her grip was just too tight.

God, did she work out or something?

"Resistance is futile," Sakura whispered.

Hey, she stole my line.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well...the only way you can "talk to Itachi is through me...so, if you don't love me...there'll be no connection between you and Itachi."

That bitch!

"You wouldn't...Sakura, don't you want true love?" I asked.

She snarled, "There is no such thing as true love with you!"

Her lips attacked mine again.

Man, if this wasn't an abusive relationship, I don't know what is!

My eyes were wide open, looking around at the surroundings.

I couldn't breathe.

There he was.

"Itachi," I whispered, before Sakura's lips were on mine again.

Her kips separated from mine. She turned to look at Itachi. "Good, that's just what I wanted."

I looked away from them both.

I couldn't believe this.

Itachi just saw me making out with his girlfriend.

I was dead.

No, I wanted to be dead.

There was no chance for me and Itachi.

I felt like I was in a dead end, where there was only Sakura.

Yes, only Sakura and her abusive ways.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

* * *

I went to the bathroom to wash out my mouth for the third time as I waited for my computer to load.

I still couldn't believe that she kissed me.

I mean, for God's sake, I was gay...and she knew!

She was just setting it up...she wanted me to get away from Itachi, so she could have me for herself.

I wanted to scream.

That's why I was going on messenger. I was sure Sakura would be on and I was positive I would give her a piece of my mind.

No...I WAS going to give her a piece of my mind.

I couldn't take this. It was bad enough that she planned this whole evil plot out, but to make me her boyfriend was even worse.

And Itachi only thought it was my fault. Oh no, he wouldn't blame Sakura.

I was almost as mad at him as I was her, but that was impossible, considering it was Itachi.

I heard the stupid ding noise from my computer.

I ran out of the bathroom and took a seat by the computer.

Hmm...only two people were on: Sakura and Itachi.

How ironic.

I grinned evilly.

I clicked on Sakura's new username: Clueless-sasuke

Just ignore it, Sasuke, just ignore it.

duckbutt-head: hey

Clueless-sasuke: oh, hey

duckbutt-head: i like your username... :P

Clueless-sasuke: oh really? why thank you

duckbutt-head: --

Clueless-sasuke: I know you like it too

duckbutt-head: you wish...now, would you mind explaining that it's you cheating on Itachi and not me?

Clueless-sasuke: i've already explained it to you that it's false

duckbutt-head: no, explain it to itachi that it's true

Clueless-sasuke: no, you explain it

duckbutt-head: you know he won't listen to me

Clueless-sasuke: well, that's your problem

duckbutt-head: i hate you

Cluelesssasuke: you know that's false too

duckbutt-head: how the hell could that be false? give me one good reason!

Clueless-sasuke: well...you're my boyfriend

duckbutt-head: no, i'm in a forced relationship because you won't let me get close to itachi because you want me all to yourself, you greedy little whore!

Clueless-sasuke: you should watch what you're saying

duckbutt-head: you should watch what you're doing...it's not only effecting me, it's effecting itachi too! he won't speak a single word to anyone!

Clueless-sasuke: he speaks to me...hmm...i must be special

duckbutt-head: ...

I wanted to go to Sakura's house and beat the shit out of her. I couldn't believe she was pulling all of this off. Somehow, someway, she was manipulating Itachi.

I clicked on Itachi's username (which always stayed the same, thank God).

duckbutt-head: ...i'm sorry...

Uchiha101: about what?

duckbutt-head: about everything...the whole Sakura thing...

Uchiha101: u aren't the one that should be apologizing...

duckbutt-head: ...??

I stared at the screen in shock. Maybe Itachi really was in his right mind, he was just acting around Sakura.

I smirked, no wonder I love him.

Uchiha101: this is all Sakura's fault, isn't it?

He knew everything...well, mostly everything. Maybe not the part about me talking for Sakura on messenger...

duckbutt-head: how much do you know?

Uchiha101: only that...

duckbutt-head: how...?

Uchiha101: it's obvious...you're gay, there would be no reason for you to kiss Sakura

I smiled.

My life didn't suck so much after all.

And neither did Itachi's logic.

duckbutt-head: tell Sakura that...

Uchiha101: i will...soon enough, i don't think we should rush this...(and what do you mean by "how much do you know?")

My heart started beating rapidly.

He said "we".

As in me...and him!

duckbutt-head: um...well there was more than just Sakura kissing me part...

The other window popped up.

Clueless-sasuke: don't you dare talk to itachi!

duckbutt-head: i can do whatever i want to :P

Clueless-sasuke: not if I can help it...

I was guessing Sakura was going to talk to Itachi, telling him not to respond to what I send him.

Itachi's conversation window popped up.

Uchiha101: what do you mean more...?

duckbutt-head: well...has Sakura messaged you yet?

Uchiha101: yeah, is your door unlocked?

duckbutt-head: what?

Uchiha101: can i come into your room?

I felt my heart beating even faster than before.

duckbutt-head: yeah...you can come in

Uchiha101: okay, don't log off, i'll log off (if we log off around the same time, Sakura will get suspicious)

duckbutt-head: yeah...i'll be waiting...

After a few moments, Itachi was logged off and heading to my room.

As of right now, my life definitely didn't suck.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

* * *

Clueless-sasuke: hmm, awkward, Itachi's signed off, did you tell him anything?

duckbutt-head: uh, no, you told me not to...

Clueless-sasuke: -rolls eyes- i'm sure you would obey my orders

duckbutt-head: and if i do?

Clueless-sasuke: who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?

duckbutt-head: this is Sasuke, he just doesn't want to lose his connection with Itachi

Clueless-sasuke: oh...well, maybe Itachi's just tired

duckbutt-head: yeah...who knows? want me to check on him?

Clueless-sasuke: i'm not that stupid...

duckbutt-head: -shrugs- i tried

I heard Itachi's footsteps getting louder and louder.

This was it.

I started to feel myself sweat.

I heard his hand gently grasp the door knob.

I wiped my forehead with my arm. The suspense was literally killing me.

"I can come in, right?" He whispered.

"Yeah..." I responded, trying to sound casual. If I sounded too tense, it might worry Itachi, and I just couldn't have that.

He opened the door and silently stepped in.

"So...what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well...just about whatever you have to tell me."

I smirked. "Be ready to listen for a while."

He sat down on my bed and I went to sit beside him, not too close, he doesn't even have a clue that I have feelings for him yet...but after tonight, who knows?

Where to start?

"I guess this all started at lunch on Friday," I started, "Sakura and I were just eating our lunch, minding our own business until your group came in."

"I'm guessing she was staring at me?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah...I didn't know at the time, though. So I kept trying to figure out who she was looking at, thinking it couldn't possibly be you...since, you know, you were my brother. So I kept asking her questions and kept trying to persuade her to tell me. She kept refusing nonetheless. So I finally decided to pinpoint a weakness of hers."

"Which was?"

"That she couldn't talk to guys without screwing it up."

Itachi's eyes widened. I think he got where this story was going, but I kept continuing to explain anyways.

"So, I asked if she needed help talking to whoever her crush was. She told me to let her think about it. At the end of the day she agreed, but didn't want me to tell you that I was going to Sakura's house."

"So, that's where going to Naruto's house came in," Itachi commented.

"Right...so anyways, I basically logged on as Sakura. I asked her which guy it was and it apparently was you..." I bit my lip.

This was the hard part.

"Itachi...you were falling in love with me, not Sakura."

I looked over at him. His head was resting in his hands, his black hair sprawled all around. I couldn't help it, he looked gorgeous.

It was silent for a while. I kept going through my regrets. Maybe I shouldn't have put it so bluntly, maybe I should have just never tried to figure out who Sakura likes...that is what started this all.

No...no, it was Sakura's fault that it ended this way, not mine. She should have never fallen in love with Itachi or me.

"Were you falling for me as well, Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

I stayed silent for a while.

Hell yeah! I wanted to respond, but decided it didn't fit the mood.

"If I say yes?"

Itachi also had to think for an answer. "I don't know...it's not like I'm gay Sasuke..."

"Well...if you admit you were falling for me then that basically clears it up."

He smirked at me. "You want me to say yes, don't you?"

"Well...it's your choice, I'm not gonna force you either way."

He sighed. "This is so awkward..."

"Tell me about it. I mean, I had to let Sakura go on a date with you."

He gave a low chuckle. "That would be awkward."

"Yeah, but it totally ended wrong."

"Don't worry, I forgive you."

My computer beeped.

Clueless-sasuke: u still there?

I rolled my eyes as Itachi smiled at me.

duckbutt-head: yeah, why do u care?

"Nice," Itachi commented.

I winked at him. "I try."

He only smirked. If that didn't prove that I was the one really talking to him on messenger, than I don't know what would.

Clueless-sasuke: just wondering

duckbutt-head: well...i g2g, i'm kinda tired...

"Is that okay?" I asked Itachi.

"Yeah, I don't think she even suspects we're talking to each other."

"Probably."

It was quiet once again after I logged off.

"So..." I said to break the silence. "Maybe you should go to bed and think over it, Itachi...I know it's a lot to take in."

"Right..." Itachi turned to look straight into my eyes. "Thank you Sasuke."

"For what?" I asked.

"For explaining, I know it wasn't easy for you."

I shrugged. "I couldn't leave you clueless...and plus, you would have kept thinking Sakura was your dream girl."

"No, Sasuke, you're my dream girl," Itachi said as he kissed my forehead.

Oh. My. God. Did I just hear that right?? Me, Itachi's dream girl?

"Good night," He said as he left my room.

"Good night," I croaked out, my voice sounding weak from the recent shock.

Me, Itachi's dream girl.

Now, please don't tell me this is a dream.

I pinched myself.

Nope, Sasuke, this was reality.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

* * *

I took my seat next to my new group of friends.

Suigetsu on my right.

Karin on my left.

And Juugo sitting across from me.

Yes, Juugo, the school's biggest freak. It was almost out of pity that I became his friend. If I was the only one who could control him, I should be around him as often as I could.

As for Karin and Suigetsu...well, Karin sort of reminded me of Sakura before she became a complete bitch. And Suigetsu...well, I don't really know, he just sort of came along with the pack.

I turned to look at the table behind me where Sakura and Itachi were sitting.

I narrowed my eyes. Sure, Itachi said not to rush it, but wasn't a month a little long to wait? If my assumptions were correct, then Itachi should be about as fed up of Sakura as I was. How could he possibly be pulling it off? He looked like he was actually enjoying his time with Sakura.

"Hey, hey, I just thought of a joke," Suigetsu said excitedly. "What is FedEx and UPS combined?"

"I don't know," I said, uninterested as I still stared at Itachi and Sakura.

"Fed up! Don't you get it?"

Karin sighed. "I'm "fed up" with your jokes. I've heard that one before."

"Oh, suck it up," Suigetsu said as he rolled his eyes and took a bite of his sandwhich.

"Sasuke?" Karin asked out of concern.

"Sorry," I muttered as I turned to focus on my table, not Itachi's.

Karin looked back at Sakura and Itachi. "Didn't he say that you were his "dream girl"?" She asked.

"Yeah...but maybe he was just kidding me..." I said. I didn't understand any of it. What was going through Itachi's mind? Was he even thinking about my feelings all through this past month? Did he even care about my feelings?

"I don't think Itachi's that cruel..." Kisame said as he sat down next to Juugo.

Right, I forgot to mention that part.

All the people that were in my brother's group were now in my group, along with Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo.

Well, everyone in my brother's group, excluding my brother himself.

"Are you hungry, Sasuke?" Kisame asked me.

I gave him a confused look. Why the hell did he want to know if I was hungry or not?

...oh.

"Do you want my gummy bears?"

"Hell yeah."

I handed Kisame the container.

"You owe me," I told him, just to be mean. I mean, I couldn't keep all this anger and frustration inside of me.

Kisame smirked. "What do you want?" He asked me.

Everyone already knew the answer to that.

"Itachi," I muttered.

"Sasuke, maybe you should give up on-"

"No, Karin, don't even go there," I interrupted her, "I won't give up...I would never be able to forgive myself."

"Wow...that was deep, man," Suigetsu said.

Well...my feelings were deep.

For Itachi, I mean.

For anyone else...not so much.

"Hey Kisame, can I have a gummy bear?"

Of course Tobi would be hiding behind Kisame.

"They aren't mine," Kisame replied.

"Sasuke, can I-"

"Yeah, go ahead."

I let everyone else talk as I looked back at Itachi and Sakura. Did I have to drill it into his skull that Sakura was the bad guy-or technically girl?

The rest of the day seemed to go by as slow as humanly possible.

It didn't help seeing Sakura and Itachi walking through the hallways together whenever I was going to my next class.

When the final bell rang, I hurried home. I didn't feel like riding the bus, because then I would have to face Itachi.

No, don't worry, I wasn't mad at Itachi. I was mad at myself. I was mad that I let my emotions take me so far.

I was expecting too much out of Itachi. I mean, he was my brother. He wouldn't so easily fall for me, even after I was so sincere to explain everything to him a month ago.

It was impossible.

Society was finally right about something.

It was impossible for brothers to fall in love with each other.

I couldn't believe it.

Maybe that whole "dream girl" to Itachi was all a joke, all an act.

I felt embarrassed...used, and nonexistent.

Obviously Sakura knew what she was doing to me...

But did Itachi realize that?

My hands balled up into fists.

This wasn't right.

This wasn't fair.

What did I do? Why as this happening to me?

Then a drop of rain hit me. I looked up to see that the clouds were dark and gloomy.

It was going to storm.

I didn't quicken my pace, I didn't want to go home.

I just wanted to be alone.

Just somewhere...without Sakura, without Itachi.

Just somewhere to think.

I looked ahead to see that there was a bench up ahead. I would stop there.

Every step felt like it would take years, and every breath a millennium.

I wanted to get away from it all.

I felt my eyelids falling down on me.

A couple more steps, just a couple more steps...

I felt myself falling...drifting away from life.

I barely even noticed how heavily it was raining now.

I collapsed on the bench and closed my eyes, waiting for my final rest.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

I shivered and grabbed the edge of the bench.

What time was it? What day?

No, I didn't want to know.

It would only depress me if I knew that one or two days had passed and no one was looking for me.

Of course, maybe it had only been a couple hours.

I couldn't tell.

My only clue was the sky, which was a dark blue. It was just a guess, but I think it was about three or four in the morning.

I tightened my grip on the bench. If it really was that time it was obvious why people weren't looking for me.

Everyone could sleep easily with me gone.

Including Itachi.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to cry.

I just didn't have the energy to.

I already felt dead.

Maybe I was dead...

"God, Sasuke, stop arguing with yourself..." I moaned as I tried to push my self off of the bench.

I couldn't. I just didn't have the motivation.

I didn't have Itachi.

I closed my eyes again.

I just had to be patient...he would find me, I knew he would.

I waited a couple minutes.

No, I couldn't wait any longer.

This time I used all the strength I could to lift myself up so that I was sitting on the bench rather than laying.

I looked around. I was completely alone.

I slowly got up, trying to find some hidden energy inside of me.

"Just go home..." I whispered to myself. "Go to Itachi..."

One slow step onto another started to become faster and furious steps. Furious, because I had stayed away from Itachi too long. I wanted to be close to him. No...let me re-word that, I needed to be close to him. The longer I stayed away from him the more I started to worry about him.

I was bringing a new definition to the phrase "brotherly love".

I tried to push myself to run faster, but my heart was already racing faster than I thought possible.

I could see it.

My house.

Itachi was there

.  
I slowed down to a walking speed and took deep breaths before reaching the front door.  
Before my hand reached the handle, the door opened and I was pulled into a hug.  
My first guess was that it was my mother who had been worried all night long and didn't get any sleep.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke."

That voice.

It couldn't be.

I moved my hand so that I could pinch myself.

I felt it.

This wasn't a dream.

"Itachi..." I whispered as I now wrapped my arms around him.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry, Sasuke, I was only testing you," Itachi explained.  
"Testing?" What the hell was he talking about?

"Yes...I was seeing how jealous you would have got if I hung out with Sakura, you handled it very well, but I was such a jerk to mess around with your emotions so much."

"No, Itachi, don't blame yourself-"

"But that's the reason you didn't come home-"

"No," I interrupted him, "that's the reason I came home now, because I can't live without you...I didn't have any strength, any motivation when you weren't there."

Itachi let go of me and looked me straight in the eyes. "Is that really true?" He asked.

"What do you think?" I said with a smirk.

Itachi only looked away. "I don't deserve this."

I didn't exactly know how to respond to that. Itachi looked so down, so guilty.

"Well...you deserve it more than Sakura."

He winced at the sound of her name. "Speaking of Sakura, I broke up with her at the end of the school day."

My heart stopped, and my stomach dropped. Now I was the one feeling guilty. I could just imagine Itachi breaking up with Sakura, and her screaming and cursing at him. Then, he would go on the bus and anxiously wait for me...and I would never come.

He would be sitting around, waiting for me.

While I was laying on that bench, waiting for him.

Waiting for each other.

It only felt like destiny now that we found each other.

It only felt like destiny that Sakura would not be involved anymore.

From now on, it was me and Itachi.

I pinched myself again.

Nope, Sasuke, this was still reality.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"So, are you doing anything after school tomorrow?" Sakura asked me at lunch.

Yes, I had finally forgiven her. She was driving me insane with all her begging. Honestly, she was worse than a hobo dog at Thanksgiving.

Is there even such a thing as a hobo dog?

Oh, you know what I mean. A dog that hasn't had food in a while.

"Uh, I don't know," I lied, even though I knew I had to help clean the house for Itachi's graduation. I didn't like the sound of it. I wanted to scream and tell Itachi to wait for me to go to college, so we could go to college together.

Just the thought of us being apart so much practically ripped me apart.

Sakura gave me a look. You know the one. The You-suck-at-lying-so-just-tell-me-the-truth-God-damn-it.

"Alright..." I said in defeat, "I have to help-"

I heard her gasp.

I smirked. She saw someone she liked.

"Who are you looking at?" I asked.

"I thought we talked over this."

"Sorry, I was deaf at that moment."

She just rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Sasuke, do we really want to go through all that over again?"

"Well, I've got Itachi now, so it's no big deal," I responded with a smirk.

She only shook her head.

"Oh wait, you still like me, don't you?" I asked, the answer being quite obvious.

"Yeah...I was only gasping at the new addition to your brother's group."

I looked over as well.

Oh. My. God. Kisame wasn't even close to being a freak of nature compared to this guy.

One third white, one third black, one third plant.

Oh yes, the real freak of nature.

"How is that even possible?" I asked.

"Well, one parent is black...one parent is white...and another is white..."

"Um...there's only one problem with your theory...HE CAN ONLY HAVE TWO PARENTS!"

"Oh...yeah..." Sakura shuddered at the thought.

I only smirked. "I have to admit though, if anyone could find out how to have sex with three people-"

"Sasuke, please, this is lunch!"

"Fine."

It was silent for a while.

Sakura seemed like she was deep in thought.

Then I saw it. The light bulb that flickered above her head...or at least tried to flicker above that horrible pink hair of hers.

"So...Itachi's graduating, huh?"

She got me.

"Yeah..." I said through gritted teeth.

She gave me a concerned look. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know..." I admitted. "Itachi and I have tried to think of everything...but...I can't even imagine being apart from him like that."

"Yeah...from living together to being in completely different towns. It's gonna be a big change."

Oh wow, Sakura. Way to point out the obvious.

The bell rang.

"I got to go," I bluntly told her as I walked off to my next class, but not before quickly glancing at Itachi.

Who knows? This might be one of my last chances to look at him for a LONG while.

The car bumped on the gravel as my family and I started on our way to Itachi's college.  
I just stared out the window and took deep breaths. I couldn't dare look at Itachi or I would break down and cry.

I know, I sound like a wimp right now, but really...I wanted this to be a nightmare. Like one of those that just keep coming back again and again and can never get rid of it, no matter what.  
But this was reality, and it was almost impossible to stop that.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked in a very quiet voice.

"What?" I asked, my voice cracking.

I could feel his eyes turned from curiosity to concern in a matter of seconds. "I'm sorry to leave you like this."

"It's not like you can do anything about it," I said, trying to control my emotion that showed in my voice, but it didn't work.

"I know..."

I couldn't stand this. This...tension between us, just because Itachi was off to do better things.

While I was stuck with Sakura.

God, I always got the crappy end of the straw.

"Well...think of it this way...at least you told me the truth...otherwise I would still be stuck with Sakura," Itachi said.

"Yeah..." He was right, I had told him the truth in time where we actually had some time to ourselves before he had to leave for college. Of course, at that time, I wasn't even thinking about Itachi going anywhere.

It was mainly silent for the rest of the way there. I tried to keep in my emotions as best as I could, but I couldn't stand the thought of Itachi being...away...

It all felt like it was in slow motion as I watched him grab all his bags and leave for his dorm.  
I finally cried out his name and charged at him to hug him. He immediately accepted and hugged back. "I promise..." He said, "You'll be my 'dream girl' through this all...so that when I come back, we can start from where we left off."

I left go of him, hoping that he would keep that promise.

Of course, this was Itachi I was talking about, why shouldn't he keep that promise?

I said a final goodbye to him as I got back into the car.

See you in four...maybe more...years, Itachi...

I wanted to scream.

And that's exactly what I did when I came home. I ran up to my room and stuffed my head into my pillow and screamed.

I couldn't believe this.

Itachi was gone.

It hit me harder than a bullet.

I felt those stupid salty tears run down my face as I logged onto messenger to go and rant to some random person.

I wiped my eyes to see who was on.

i-am-blue1234; shy-girl334125; Ramen-lover2.0; and last but not least, Uchiha101

I shook my head. Wait...Uchiha101??

Itachi was on?

I clicked on his name.

duckbutt-head: hey, you're on

Uchiha101: I know, surprising, isn't it? I thought you would be kinda lonely so i thought i would come on...

duckbutt-head: thx

Uchiha101: but your not an imposter are you?? ;)

duckbutt-head: yeah, don't worry, it's sasuke, not sakura

I almost smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Itachi would still be in my life.

He just couldn't stay away.

Ah, yes, this wasn't such a bad nightmare after all.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_: Alright, I know that was sort of a bad ending -silence- ok, it WAS a bad ending...so that's why I have a sequel out! It's called Reconnection, so please, go to my profile, look through my stuff and you should find it. :)


End file.
